legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Meister of War Part 43: Curtis Blackburn's Ideal Defilement of The Heroines
The Murderisitc League members are discussing plans with commanders Curtis Blackburn and Rip Van Winkle.* Scissorman: Why were we summoned? Are we gonna finally bring in the pain to our victims? *Bobby Barrows laughs childishly, closing down the handles on his giant pair of scissors viciously.* Hehehehehehehehehe!!!!! Curtis Blackburn: That's simple, sonny. We're gonna fuck ourselves some of the good teams female bitches up literally. Ahhhh....the sweet sweet moans that the sexy heroine women will make as they squeal like god damn pigs begging for their white knight saviors to come arrive and help. Osi Sobeck: Just keep one of them alive....I need information to torture out of them. It's part of the objective to help win this little game we're having against our opposition. Breaking them too much gives mental trauma into their minds that they might not recover to blurt out the information. Curtis Blackburn: Good point. Then we'll just be merciful to half of them and leave the other half as bodies for my taxidermy display. Rosso The Crimson: Perhaps I can also contribute licking off and sucking the blood off the wounds of our captured female members in distress, then cut them off with my sharp gun blade weapon. Double: Hahahahahaha! Now we see things eye to eye Rosso. Tearing apart the enemies very slowly skin by skin, followed by the de-boning of skeletal limbs from their body, and then when our victims aren't needed anymore, we cut them open like the filthy farm animals they are as our boss Johan Liebert planned and eat them alive. Even though I'm a robot, I'm just going to do it for the hell of it eating their organs, while seeing the twitching faces of our victims terrified expressions, all watering out their hopes from their tear ducts. *Purple energy sword pops out of Double's left wrist.* I'm so anxious to do what's next! Just thinking about the victim in front of me in person makes me glee with such sadistic pleasure. Rip Van Winkle: You can take Marino, Dr.Doppler, and Dynamo, but that dragon finned sadist prick Fairy Leviathan is mine, Double. Mechuckles after looking her up told me she is Megaman X's daughter, so I'll think I can help him get revenge on that card game with Ragna the Bloodedge by killing the loners closest friend. *Rip Van Winkle holds onto her magical musket rifle to her face in a hug.* Oh Herr Major of Millennium who had joined The Robotic Empire! Your soul will finally rest in peace in Valhalla when X see's his daughters dead body delivered to him in a mutilated fashion and I will be there to put a bullet in his head while he is too stunned to see my sniper attack coming. Double: Heh, fine you can have her. Just fighting those three than the price of one will do nicely.*Double transforms into his disguise as a small pudgy reploid that has the look of an innocent man on his face.* Double: I'm not going to wait around for information like Shion Sonozaki is doing. Instead, my plan is to do assassination attacks that would help kill off some of the groups members before finally revealing myself. After all violence is always my calling card. Curtis Blackburn: Pack your bags ladies and gentlemen. We will be going on a hunt once Johan Liebert gives the okay about our hostage situation on the female heroes. The others can come later.Category:Meister of WarCategory:SpinoffsCategory:Legends of the Multi-UniverseCategory:Daveg502 Category:Transcripts